Little Mac
__TOC__ General Little Mac is the main protagonist of the Punch-Out!! series of games. Mac is a 4' 8'',17-year-old prodigy from the Bronx, New York. He was so small that trainers would not take him as a student. However, Doc Louis, a former champ himself, took interest in Little Mac and helped him to defeat foes much larger than himself. He eventually works his way up the ranks in the World Video Boxing Association and gains the championship belt. Notable Little Mac rivals include the wimpy Glass Joe, the bulky King Hippo, the angry Bald Bull, and another former champ, Mr. Sandman. Changes from ''Brawl to Crusade Brawl featured Mac as an assist trophy. Now, Little Mac is a playable character. Attributes Little Mac is a small, lightweight character who is quick on his feet. His jumps are fairly low, and he has good traction - thus limiting the distance covered by wavedashing. His air mobility is solid but not amazing, and it can be enhanced by jumping while dashing. Mac's recovery is somewhat below average, comparable to Captain Falcon's. He can Up B to gain more height during his recovery, or Side B to move horizontally (and leap-frog his foe on hit). Speed and combo ability are Little Mac's most salient traits, and proficient use of both is necessary to maximize Little Mac's power. Little Mac doesn't have disjointed hitboxes for the most part, but he makes up for this in the ability to convert stray hits into big damage. Mac's Jab can combo directly into his grab if the rapid jabs are omitted, and his dash attack is relatively safe while leading into many of Mac's biggest combos. His grab in itself is also powerful, as his Up, Back, and Down Throws are all potential combo starters, whereas Forward Throw can be used for KOs and edgeguard setups when used near the ledge. What's more is that Mac's Side and Up Special Moves get powered up when used in long combos, further strengthening Mac's combo game. That said, Little Mac is easily outspaced at mid range. He struggles to get around long-range normal moves and larger projectiles, and he relies on very precisely spaced ground approaches for the most part. The good news about this is that Little Mac basically needs one to two solid hits to turn a stock totally in his favor. Overall, Mac is a glass cannon. He can dish out heavy damage in a hurry, but he requires a high level of execution skill compared to some other characters and solid fundamentals of Smash. If he's outspaced, he's doomed, but in-close, he's unstoppable. Little Mac's Normal Moves Combo *A straight punch with the leading hand, followed by another straight punch with the other hand, ending in a flurry of rapid punches. A very fast jab, and one of the safest in the game on shield, this jab can combo into grab or Up Special on hit. Side Tilt *Mac delivers a strong overhead punch. It's fairly quick on startup and has short recovery, and it deals high hitstun, pushing the opponent away. Mac can combo into lots of things from this, including Dash Attack and Side B. Up Tilt *A quick uppercut with the leading hand. It's very fast and good for juggling. It can juggle up to three times from 0% on heavier characters. Down Tilt *A low jab, similar to Evil Ryu's. It has frame advantage and can combo straight into Jab, Grab, or Up Special, among others. The range on this move is very short, however. Dash Attack *Mac does a high uppercut that knocks the foe nearly straight up into the air. This is one of Little Mac's primary combos starters and extenders, since it does high hitstun and is relatively difficult to punish. Side Smash *A gut punch. Mac stuns his foe for quite a while with this attack, but it does no knockback. This enables Mac to combo into just about anything when this move hits. Up Smash *Mac punches into the air twice. It deals a measly 8% damage, but it has relatively high knockback. It's useful in combos and as an anti-air. Down Smash *Mac punches the ground, creating a small shockwave. It deals pretty high knockback, but it is by no means powerful. The move is useful for punishing poorly timed techs and roll dodges, and it can be combo'd into using Dash Attack at higher percentages. Neutral Air *Mac delivers and overhand downwards punch. It's fairly quick on both startup and recovery and has a decent hitbox. Due to this it is useful as a short-hopped approach and can start combos. At high percents, it deals a lot of hitstun. Forward Air *A quick forward punch. It deals a solid 10% damage and decently strong near-horizontal knockback. The landing lag is a bit higher than Neutral Air, but it also deals higher knockback at higher percents. Up Air *Mac punches upwards in the air, similarly to his Up Tilt. Fast and decent priority. This move is decent for juggling, but it doesn't lead to much unless used while falling to the ground at a low height. Back Air *Mac turns and punches behind himself. Somewhat slow startup and short range, but high knockback. Down Air *Mac delivers a downwards punch that spikes opponents. It has good range and always spikes, making it great as a finisher. It is also used to create resets in his ground combos. Forward Throw *Mac punches the opponent away with both hands. Decent knockback at high percents and becomes a kill move near the edge at 120% or so. Up Throw *Mac uppercuts the foe into the air. Low knockback at low damage and juggles into Nair for a combo starter. Back Throw *Mac punches the opponent behind himself, launching at about a 50-degree angle. Juggles nicely into Back Air given the opponent DIs properly. Down Throw *Mac's most useful throw. Mac punches his opponent down, causing them to slide backwards along the ground. Can be followed up by Dash Attack or Side B. This is one of Mac's main ways to start combos. Ledge Attack *Mac punches downwards as he rises from the ledge. 's Special Moves Trivia *Insert Description Notable Appearances Gallery Category:Characters